


Eggsy Becomes Harry's Nurse (And Loves It)

by professor_hartwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy finds it adorable, Fluff, Harry is a big baby when he's sick, Hurt/Comfort, Sick!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets sick and Eggsy takes care of him. Super fluffy. Harry Hart is a giant child when he's sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggsy Becomes Harry's Nurse (And Loves It)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr and send prompts at professor-hartwin

Harry Hart didn’t sleep in.

Alarm set or not, he was awake at 5:30, out of bed and downstairs making breakfast by 6, and ready to leave for work at 7 AM on the dot, everyday without fail. The man even woke up that early on the weekends.

That’s why, at nearly 7 and Harry still wasn’t up, Eggsy knew something was wrong. 

“Babes,” Eggsy murmured, brushing back Harry’s curls from his sweaty forehead. “C’mon, love, wake up for me.”

The older man murmured, blinking awake slowly. Harry’s eyes were bloodshot and the heat radiating from his body was unbelievable. It was clear that he had a fever.

“’Ggsy,” Harry whispered, voice rough with sickness. Eggsy tutted, leaning down to press a firm kiss to his partner’s forehead. 

“Shh, ‘Arry, it’s okay. Go back to sleep. I’ll call Merlin and let him know you’re sick, yeah?”

Harry shook his head, reaching out with cold hands to tug Eggsy back to him.

“No, stay here. Cuddle.”

Eggsy chuckled, yet again kissing Harry’s forehead.

“Just give me one moment, babes. I’ll be right back. I’ll get you some tea while I’m at it, alright?”

Harry pouted like a child but nodded, rolling over and burying himself back under the covers. Eggsy shook his head, grinning, as he left the bedroom and dialed Merlin’s number.

“Whatever could you have gotten into this early that you’d need to call me?”

Eggsy snorted, placing the kettle onto the stove. “Good morning to you too, Merlin. Actually, I was calling to let you know that Harry is ill and neither of us will be coming in today.”

Merlin hummed thoughtfully. “Fine, just make sure you finish that paperwork from your mission to Prague. Tell Harry that I hope he gets well soon.”

Eggsy thanked Merlin and hung up, filling the teapot with Harry’s favorite black tea before walking back upstairs. Harry was still curled up in bed, looking utterly pathetic. When Eggsy had set down the teapot, Harry held his arms out, making grabbing hands at the younger man. 

Harry really was acting like a petulant child, cheeks all ruddy, wanting to cling to Eggsy like a lifeline. He helped Harry take a few sips of tea and a couple fever reducers before wiping the sweat off Harry’s brow.

“Has anyone ever told you,” Eggsy mumbled, climbing back into bed and wrapping Harry up in his arms, “that you act like an absolute toddler when you’re sick?”

Harry made a soft noise in response, nuzzling his face into Eggsy’s chest. The older man was burning up and Eggsy could feel himself beginning to sweat just from the body heat alone. Eggsy knew Harry had a fever and being under all those blankets wasn’t going to help bring it down.  
Gently shifting Harry, Eggsy began to tug down the sheets but Harry whined in protest, weakly trying to hold them up.

“Love, I know you’re cold but you can’t keep covered up. You’re going to overheat yourself.”

Reluctantly, Harry let Eggsy pull off the blankets but almost immediately starting shivering. Eggsy tugged Harry closer, hand rubbing reassuringly over his chest.

“C-Cold,” Harry stuttered out, choking on a dry cough. It made Eggsy’s throat clench in sympathy.

“I know, love. I’m sorry. I wish I could make it better.”

Eggsy pressed a loving kiss on top of Harry’s head, heart pinching as he felt Harry twitch and shiver in his arms. He hated seeing Harry sick or in pain, despite how adorable it was to see Harry acting so young.

“‘M sleepy,” Harry murmured, eyes half closed, hand fisted in Eggsy’s shirt. The younger man smiled, stroking the back of Harry’s neck with his thumb.

“Sleep then, babes. I’ll be here when you wake up. I’ve got you.”


End file.
